Instinct
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: "There was something that was purposed, a tournament a couple of people from each race would compete, for the right to be your mate." Chloe's heart dropped.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone bare with me I haven't published anything in a while, so might be a little rusty. Enjoy.

Chloe's tired form lay on her bed taking deep breaths relaxing from the long day. She had the regular school, work and then training with Alek and Jasmine. She went about her normal routine of checking her email, replying to Amy's text, and then glanced at the clock; 11:55. She found it weird that no one seemed to mention that tomorrow was a very special day, or even made any hints that they remembered her birthday. Compared to before things were calmer. Things have seemed to quiet down over the past year, the Mai had cut some of the ties in the Order, so they had been scrambling to regain their power, and for the most part, left her alone, at least that is what she was told. She found it funny for being the so called Uniter, it seemed like she was left in the dark for the most part.

11:56

It had been a year and a half since Brian's death, the community was still very hush hush on the matter, but you could still hear whispers here and there. She still received glares from some people because the rumor was that she rejected him and then he committed suicide. It wasn't like she could explain the real reason behind his death, so she had to deal with what the rumor mill was turning out.

11:57

Valentina's death was hard to handle to say the least. There were days that Chloe just lay on her bed bringing back all the past memories of her and the advice she gave her. She knew that Alek felt especially guilty because he didn't get back to the apartment faster. She never talked to him about the subject just because of how touchy it was for him. Jasmine was lucky to be alive, but with that came a lot of responsibility, since Jasmine was in the direct line, she gain the title of Pride Leader, which caused an up roar between the Mai. So far she had been seeking advice from older Mai, but she was handing it the best she could. Which meant most of her training sections was just with Alek which didn't help Chloe's concentration.

11:58

She still had Amy and Paul thank goodness; otherwise she didn't know how she would keep her sanity. Both had dabbled in the relationship pool, but it never lasted. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if it was because they still hadn't fully dealt with their feelings for each other. Sure they "tested" it out, but any relationship is hard work, and with their first break up Chloe had a feeling that some things were left unsaid. It wasn't like either one of them made a move to tell the other that they still had feelings for them, which left Chloe awkwardly in the center of things. She at first thought it was like being a third wheel, but this was worse than that. Chloe didn't like to see her friends hurting let alone in denial.

11:59

And then there was Alek. Even after two years of knowing him, she couldn't make sense of the boy. Obviously he had feelings for her, but even after Brian died he didn't act on the feelings. Her mind raced with all the possibilities, but she couldn't bring herself to pick just one. Alek had even stayed clear of the dating route, which gave Chloe relief, she didn't even know if she could stand another whinny Mai clawing her way into Alek's heart.

Midnight passed like a whisper between the wind and the trees.

Chloe let out a sigh of relief, it was hard growing up in general, and she didn't even add all the pressures of being the Uniter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. A familiar voice startled her.

"Happy birthday Kitten." She tried not to let the corners of her mouth shift up into a smile too quickly, otherwise he might see what kind of effect even his voice would have on her.

"Alek, you didn't have to come all this way just to scare me have to death."

"Sorry, habit." He smirked and then flopped down on her bed. Chloe crossed her arms against her chest and glared at Alek.

"You can't stay here; my mom will skin you alive if she finds you, then she'll come after me."

"Please, your mom loves me." Alek replied nonchalantly.

"Until she finds you in my bed." Chloe finished.

"She won't find me." He argued. Without warning Alek grabbed her and brought her on the bed next to him. Chloe instantly felt the warmth that his body provided; she snuggled right next to him. Her eyes fought to stay open, but she finally gave in to sleep that was calling her sweet name. Alek's eyes didn't leave her form as her body rose and fell with the pattern of breathing. He still loved her dearly, but ever since Brian's death, things had been different between them. He wanted to give her space; after all she lost someone that she had _loved._ He hated losing, especially to him. He let his anger for them consume him and stormed off leaving Chloe unprotected. Because of his anger he had lost Valentina, almost lost Jasmine, and Chloe lost another one of her lives. He had many mistakes that night that he wished he could take back. As his eyes started to close he felt Chloe snuggle closer to him. He half smiled and then let sleep take him as well.

*

Chloe's eyes fluttered open with the smell of pancakes and bacon from the kitchen. Her senses were alert, and the first thing she noticed was the Mai that was laying next to her earlier in the morning was no longer there. She rubbed her eyes changed her clothes and headed down stairs. Her mom had a plate with pancakes and bacon awaiting her at the table.

"Hey Kiddo, eat up." The pancakes were warm and fluffy as her taste buds took in the flavor of the syrup,

"What's on the agenda today for the big 18?" Meredith leaned against a nearby counter watching her daughter eat. Chloe shrugged.

"I have to talk to Amy and Paul." She finished up the food on her plate and then grabbed her backpack hanging on the chair.

"Love you!" Chloe's mother yelled out.

"Implied." Chloe replied with a smile.

*

As Chloe walked closer to the front of the school she saw Amy and Paul were waiting for her.

"Hey Chloe!" Amy ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Hey Amy." Chloe smiled.

"We should probably head to class." Paul interjected. Chloe's lips tugged down in a little bit of a frown. Did they not remember what today was?

"So what are we planning on doing tonight?" Chloe said hoping that was the only reminder that they needed.

"My grandma is sick and I'm being forced to go see her." Amy pouted, not because she disliked her grandma, but she hated the home that her family had put her in. It had old men that tried hitting on her and it smelled funny.

"I have to work on this project, and if I don't get an A on it, my mom will kill me." Paul frowned; his mother was super strict when it came to school. Before Chloe could even comment on either of her friend's excuse, the warning bell rang.

"See you later Chloe." Amy waved as Paul and Amy walked to their class. Chloe let out a sigh, the frown very evident on her face.

"Guess it is another quiet birthday this year." Her pace to next class reflected her mood, her mind was racing trying to comprehend that her two best friends in the world had forgotten her birthday.

*

Her phone read 5:30 before she even attempted to head home. She knew once she got there she just subjected herself to the fact that she would be alone on her birthday. She went to the pier after school and just walked along it. She tried to call Alek to hang out, but he didn't answer his phone. She had gotten a hold of Jasmine, but she said she had an important meeting with all the Mai tribes. She would go out, but she really had her sights set on hanging out with her friends, besides a night on the town is better when your friends go with you. She reached her house too soon if you had asked her opinion, but maybe she would have a nice family birthday if her mother didn't work. She opened the door to compete darkness and suddenly the lights flickered on and a multitude of voices yelled,

"Surprise!" Chloe was shocked and couldn't move for a second. Her eyes scanned the room, Amy, Paul, Alek, Jasmine, and a couple other Mai that she had become friends with. Chloe's heartbeat started to accelerate from the surprise.

"Are you surprised?" Paul blurted out. Chloe's smile grew.

"Yes." Her eyes landed on Alek and he smirked.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." He held his hands up in defense. Amy ran up and grabbed Chloe's arm.

"Come on Chloe, let's get you out of these clothes and make you look like the adult you are."

*

When Chloe came back downstairs, she felt all of the eyes on her. She tried to conceal the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"You look beautiful Chloe!" Meredith raced to the front with a camera. "My baby girl is growing up." She snapped a shot.

"Mom." Chloe blushed and turned away from her mother, only to find Alek in the direction in which she turned. She noticed that his eyes had been on her since she walked in. The music started to flow through the house and people started to dance. Chloe bit her lip almost flirtatiously, but in reality she was just really nervous.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked feeling as if her heart would beat out of her chest.

"I don't dance." Chloe's lips formed a pout.

"For me?" Alek just laughed and held out his hand. Unfortunately before Alek could lead her to the dance floor, Jasmine intervened.

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Her tone was a little more on the serious side that what was normal for Jasmine, which slightly worried Chloe, but she agreed. The two went outside where the noise was muted for the most part. Chloe was the first one to speak.

"Jasmine, what's going on?"

"You know how earlier you called and I said that I was at a Mai meeting, that wasn't just a cover." Chloe was now extremely interested in what Jasmine was about to say.

"They uncovered a new part of a prophecy about the Uniter." Jasmine took the silence as an opportunity to continue. "You know how we always thought the prophecy was uniting the humans and the Mai race? We always said that because it's what we assumed. It turns out that the Uniter must unite all of the different races before they can even attempt to connect back to the humans."

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?"

"There was something that was purposed, a tournament a couple of people from each race would compete, for the right to be your mate." Chloe's heart dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First I want to say thanks for the reviews, I couldn't ask for a better reader base. Here it is as promised chapter 2. This is for the most part not doubled checked for mistakes, so if there are some, I apologize and will fix it after I get home from work. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NLOCK or even technically the real plot as it is based on Hunger Games. It is slightly different, but just to be safe.**

* * *

><p>Something was wrong; Alek could feel it in his gut. Jasmine and Chloe had been out there too long. He looked through the window and saw them still talking, it more so looked like fighting. As he opened the door to see what the matter he saw Jasmine walk away and Chloe sink to the ground, it almost looked as if she was crying. He slipped out of the noisy party and began to walk towards her with caution.<p>

"Chloe?"

"Go away; I want to be left alone." He continued to walk toward her.

"What's wrong?" His eyes met Chloe's. They were bloodshot and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you ever wish you were, normal?" The question took him back, why was this question brought up again?

"Chloe"-

"Apparently because I am of age, I am supposed to acquire a mate." Chloe couldn't bring herself to look at him. A light tint of pink spread across his cheeks, and he thanked Basset that it was dark.

"Chloe, it's not the end of the world. I'm sure some Mai would love to be your mate." His eyes found the ground.

"You don't get it Alek." Chloe groaned with frustration. "According to Jasmine they found another parchment with part of the prophecy on it. It adds another job description; uniting all the other races. They had a meeting earlier and decided the best way to unite the races is hold a tournament in which ever race competes and the winner gets the honor of being my mate."

"So kind of like a blind date?" Alek tried to joke, but when Chloe sent him a harsh glare, he knew it was over the line.

"So what's wrong with the tournament, when someone loses, they go home, no harm no foul."

"It doesn't work like that. Alek, when they lose, it's because they are killed."

Silence passed between them.

"They'll know the risk when they enter the arena; to them what they get in return is worth it." Chloe felt her throat clog.

"How can you say that? People are going to die."- Realization hit her. "You're going to enter the competition aren't you?"

"Well I can't miss out on the fun now can I?" He replied cheekily.

"Alek, you might die"- Alek stood up.

"And how is that any different from Mai risking their lives for you to protect you from the Order?" He began to walk away, but her voice stopped him.

"Is there anything I can do to beg you not to go?"

"It's the only way Kitten." He left without saying another word, but that's ok, because Chloe knew what was unsaid. _It's the only way we can be together._

* * *

><p>"Jasmine, I need to have a word with you." Alek said as he burst into the apartment complex that they shared.<p>

"Yes, Alek." She replied calmly.

"Games to the death are the best that the Mai could come up with?" His tone was harsh simply because he knew how it was affecting Chloe.

"It was a majority vote Alek! There wasn't much I could do. These games are part of ancient traditions. If Chloe was a part of any other race, they would have gotten to pick the terms. But favor has it, she is Mai." She relaxed her voice. "If you have a problem with the games, come with me for the meeting tomorrow and take it up with the council. "

"When does it start?"

* * *

><p>"I hereby grant any opening comments within the council." Alek watched as several people got up and praised their decision for the games and what it would entail with bringing unity. Jasmine stepped forward before the council.<p>

"Ah, Jasmine, leader of the San Francisco tribe, you may begin." They gave their permission.

"As you know we chose to carry out the games as soon as possible, but I purpose a question, how will we determine which two Mai will compete in the contest? " Alek then stepped before the council; Jasmine shot him a death glare.  
>"Alek what are you doing?" She growled.<br>"With the council, I would like to say that you need only to search for one tribute, I volunteer!"

* * *

><p>"Order, I demand order in the council!" An older Mai who ran the council meetings yelled. With all the voices Alek felt slightly overwhelmed for a second, but he regained his composer quickly.<p>

"Why should we let him go when there are plenty of other eligible Mai to send in?" One of the lead tribes from Brazil asked louder than anyone else. There was a group of agreements that followed.

"If it pleases the council, may I defend my position in taking the honor of joining in the games?" The head council member had known him since birth, so he simply nodded.

"It was the San Francisco tribe that discovered that Chloe was Mai and even the fact that she was the Uniter. Since the present date of finding out who she is, Jasmine and I have been on the most detail work with keeping her safe. Since Jasmine has taken over my Aunt's role, I have been working extra shifts to protect her." The room was silent. The chief of the head council took a long gaze at Alek before announcing,

"Because of the dedication this man has shown by putting his life on the line so that our Uniter may survive to do her duty, I hereby grant his request." The hall erupted with multitude of voices. A small smile found its way to Alek's lips.

* * *

><p>When the gravel hit the podium it was chaos. The other Mai finally agreed on a competition within the Mai to figure out who the other Mai would be. After the meeting adjourned, Alek had received some nasty looks, he simply brushed them off. As Jasmine and Alek headed towards the exit, Alek received a summon to the head council chamber. Jasmine crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she took the nearest seat as it would be a while.<p>

He entered the chamber with no clue of the purpose of his being there. All fears fled when he saw the head council smile.

"Alek, my boy, you were always a favorite of mine. You have guts."

"Thank you sir." Alek watched the older gentleman pour himself a drink. He raised his glass before the liquid diminished.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Alek; I want you to win this competition." Alek was stunned.

"I will try my best sir."

"I mean could you imagine," he poured another glass. "Our Uniter mating with"- he shuddered "a Jackal?" Alek hadn't considered that as an option, but the thought of it made him sick. Alek's eyes connected with the head council's.

"Sir I will do everything in my power to win the competition."

"Stick with me Alek, and I can get the Mai rooting for you, and that will be helpful in the ring. You would be the face of the Mai race." He paused for a second to see the young blond Mai nodding.

"I knew you would pick the winning side. And to be on the winning side one must take advantage of the opportunities that are handed to them." He pulled out a vile out of his coat and extended his hand out to the Mai. Alek's eyes couldn't leave the vile for the longest time, but he managed to look straight into the other pair of eyes.

"You want me to cheat?" Alek finally brought himself to say.

* * *

><p>Idle hands and a wandering mind were two of Jasmine's weaknesses, and right now she was struggling with both. Her mind was wandering several things including what was taking Alek so long or why she was invited too. Her phone suddenly rang which pulled her mind out of the questions that were troubling her. It would make her troubles go away if it wasn't Chloe's face on her screen.<p>

"Hey Chloe." She answered.

"Hey Jasmine." She heard Chloe respond. "Have you talked to Alek lately? I haven't talked to him since the night of my surprise party, and it sounded like he was going to do something stupid."

"What's that?"

"Join the games. Please tell me Jasmine, has he spoken to you at all?" A lump formed in Jasmine's throat. She couldn't tell Chloe that not only Alek has a guaranteed spot, so she lied.

"He hasn't told me anything." Technically he hadn't talked to her about joining that was a complete shock with her too.

"If he tells you anything you will tell me right?" It was almost pleading.

"Yes." She felt horrible about lying, but at this point the less she knew the better, especially since they was nothing that could be done anyway.

"Thanks Jasmine." Chloe sounded so relieved. As Jasmine hung up the phone, she didn't know if she made the situation better or worse.

* * *

><p>"You want me to cheat?" The words hung in the air. He put his hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Alek, my boy, don't think of it like cheating, more like taking advantage of any possible situations that might come up. Think of Chloe, she needs someone who would do whatever it takes to get her. You don't want to lose her. You love her." Alek's eyes widened.

"How did you"-

"Just the way you were talking about her in the council session." He said with a hint of a smile. Alek closed his eyes.

"She would want me to win, but not like this." He held his hand out with the vile to the old man. His eyes narrowed.

"You know Alek; things can become very difficult for you in the arena. It would not be wise to go against us."

"Is that a threat?" Alek's felt his body go tense.

"No, of course not." His smile was sickly sweet, but the venom could be found in the eyes. "You should keep that." He nodded towards the vile. "Just in case."

Alek didn't think much of it, he pocketed the vile, because it wasn't like he planned on using it. He didn't say anything to the purposed threat, there wasn't much he could do to begin with. He stormed out of the office without proper dismissal more determined to win the games than ever.

* * *

><p>The decision for the Mai games happened swiftly and for the most part secretly. Supposedly all the Mai leaders from the different section went back and selected one of their own to go. Some sections didn't even show up to the competition, which was probably better for Alek. They had a series of three tasks, all of which Alek was glad he didn't have to participate in.<p>

The first involved water which just in itself made a shiver go up his spine. It was retrieving a key from an island in which the only way you would be able to retrieve the key was to swim. Al though the Council also added some things on the island like killer wasps and things of that nature.

The second task involved using any or all of their cat like abilities. There was one Mai that had won both of the challenges, so he was automatically advanced sparing everyone from the third challenge. His name was Hector from the Brazil tribe, which in turn made sense since they were one of the most aggressive tribes.

There was a ceremony in which the Uniter would "send all of her luck" with the competitors before they were separated until the Ball they hold right before the games. Jasmine had taken her shopping, so Chloe had plenty to wear while she was there. She had put on her gown that was brilliant red which contrasted with her hair of gold. It was a strapless floor length dress except the slit that was up to mid thigh. The people responsible to dressing her put her hair in an elegant up-do that she didn't even think possible. Without another word she was whisked away to the stage where her presence met with loud applause. She smiled as she took all this in, but she had to admit when the Mai did something, they went all out. She heard the announcer quiet the crowd.

"And now Mai of all ages, here are your competitors who will face all the odds to honor our Uniter, Hector Santos and Alek Petrov." The crowd screamed, but Chloe's world stopped as her eyes connected with Alek's. And within her whole lifespan of being Mai, she had never felt more betrayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.n.- Hi everyone, so sorry it took so long to update, but I figured I would since I probably won't update till finals are over. This is a longer type chapter, and there's a lot that happens. I start to introduce some of the OC's here. There are a lot of them, I will go into more depth of those characters as the story progresses. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Suggested listening music: So Close by Jon mclaughlin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Chloe won't you come up here and give us a couple words," The announcer encouraged her. She took a couple steps toward s the microphone; it almost scared her how everyone was waiting on pins and needles to hear what she has to say.<p>

"Hello everyone," her voice waivered with greeting them simply because she was still so much in shock, but she didn't want them to know that. "Thank you so much for coming here, and I have no doubt in my mind that Hector and, and Mr. Petrov will do the best they can to win." She couldn't bear to look at Alek's face after she used his last name. "I'm –I'm sorry." She ran off stage to the back. The announcer merely chuckled.

"It's nice to see the Uniter nervous, right folks? At least she doesn't have the pressure of the games on her." He joked. Alek's body tensed, he was going to go after her, but before he could leave, the announcer guided him out to the microphone.

"So Alek tell us about yourself."

"I was born in Ukraine, but I was raised in England till around age 9 then when stuff happened with my family, I moved in with my Aunt Val, and stayed with her and Jasmine till now."

"And what do you think your chances are of winning are against the odds?"

"I think that I have a fair shot of winning, because I have something that most of the other competitors do not," he paused making everyone hang on for what the secret was. "Motive."

"And what is motivating you Alek?"

"If I revealed that where would my edge be?" Alek joked while the audience laughed along.

"And what made you want to join the competition?"

"I've known Chloe a long time, even before we knew she was Mai. When we found out she was Mai, it was a shock, but nothing compared to finding out she was the Uniter. She's more than just that though, she's my friend."

"Now Alek, is she really just a friend? We recovered some of transcripts from the council where you pleaded your case to be here, and I can say I was moved. Are you trying to tell me nothing has happened between the two of you?"

"There might have been something there once, but I was stupid and didn't act upon it in time. By the time I had acted on those feelings, she loved someone else." He received some awww's from the audience which made him cringe.

"Well best of luck to you Mr. Petrov." The announcer stuck out his hand and Alek shook it. But the moment his hand was free he snuck off the stage to try and find Chloe.

* * *

><p>Alek was almost ready to give up, he looked everywhere for the blonde Mai. He let out a sigh before he was very rapidly forced against a nearby wall and looking into the eyes of the Mai he was seeking. Her claws lined his throat.<p>

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't claw your face for that little stunt." He knew it was safe to assume that she heard his interview.

"What stunt?" He decided playing dumb was the best option here.

"Your interview! You made me look heartless!"

"There were worse things that I could have said." He pushed her arm out of the way.

"Like what?" Her eyes scanned his ever searching ones.

"How the other love interest was a human would send scandal through the Mai community." Chloe brought her eyes away from his form.

"I could have told the truth about my feelings." His voice just lingered there. Chloe didn't like where this was going, it was uncharted territory. Their foreheads touch their breath intermingled causing both their heart rates to speed up.

"What are your feelings?"

"I think you know exactly what they are." Before any more words could be said, a guard interrupted.

"Um, Ms. King, it's against the rules for you to be secluded with one of the contestants, seeing that it might lead to favoritism and all." Chloe backed away.

"I understand." Even as the guard was escorting her away, they never broke eye contact till her took her through another door. He sighed. He had tried so hard to not let any of his feelings and emotions come out. It would have been thought unprofessional and messy as far as protection goes. He had received this talk from Jasmine many times since she became the pride leader. How his actions were taken in and reflected the pride as a whole. It was doing what was right for the pride, sacrificing his feelings. So he tried to block his feelings without succeeding of course. His body leaned against a nearby wall trying to take in everything that happened. He needed to win this competition, and for once he was glad that if they didn't win they didn't live because he couldn't bear the thought of life with Chloe in somebody else's arms.

* * *

><p>Chloe almost didn't recognize herself with the image staring back at her. Her hair was in a fancy up-do which consisted of half up and down with twists and golden curls sprawled over her shoulder. Her dress was consisting of a purple color with multiple straps that went around her neck and her shoulders and one in between. They told her the color choice was because she was as close to royalty as it got, besides Basset of course.<p>

"You look beautiful," A voice interrupted the silence. Chloe merely ignored the initial comment and continued to play with her hair.

"I don't really want to talk to you Jasmine." The bitterness was evident in her voice.

"Look Chloe,"-

"I don't want an excuse on why you lied to me." She finally turned to face Jasmine and she saw the pain in her eyes.

"It was too late by the time you called. Alek had already pleaded his case, and it was set in stone, so how would your knowledge stop anything?"

"I don't know it just would." Chloe tried her hardest not to break down, but her knees gave way and let her support come from something a little sturdier. Jasmine came and wrapped Chloe in a hug simply because she needed it.

"I don't want to see him die Jas." The tears now free flowing. "Why did he enter?"

"He figured this way he would at least get a shot to be with you. Besides Chloe, Alek is strong; I think you're underestimating his ability."

"But"-

"But what Chloe?"

"I don't think that I can live life without him." It sounded even more pathetic coming out of her mouth.

"You really think he would stick around that much once you're married?" Chloe shook her head.

"Now we need to get you ready for the ball." She said in hopes of distracting her.

"I don't want to go Jas." She didn't want anyone to see her in this state.

"You have to Chloe, you get to meet all the competitors and it's the last time you get to interact with them before the arena. Maybe even talk to a certain Mai, and tell him how you feel."

"Do you really think that will help?"

"Trust me, if he knew your feelings, and that you liked him and you are not just a prize to be won, he will give it his all.

"I hope you're right." Chloe muttered as she watched Jasmine fix her hair and makeup.

* * *

><p>It was a new experience when they called her name at the top of the staircase. Every eye was on her which made a little color spread itself on her cheeks. She watched her steps as she descended down the staircase not wanting to fall. The first thing that she noticed was there was there was a line of particularly attractive gentlemen lined at the bottom waiting to greet her. Her escort guided to the first male, who bowed and kissed her hand.<p>

"Greetings Uniter, my name is Caleb descendent of Ra, and I'm honored to meet you. " His lips were warm to the touch, as she was sure it had something to do with his powers that he possesses. She was guided to the next boy.

"Greetings Uniter, my name is Brock, also a descendent of Ra, and I'm honored to meet you." She was once again met with a kiss on her hand. Someone out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, so much that she completely zoned out during the next introduction. She wasn't even sure she caught her breath when she came face to face with Kai. He offered her a smile, as he leaned down and brought her hand up to his lips and then proudly announced.

"Greetings Uniter, my name is Kai, a descendent of Jackal, and I'm honored to meet you." She was so focused on Kai that she wasn't snapped back to reality until two introductions later. Chloe's first impression of this person was his wicked smile, and not in the good way. He bowed and kissed her hands like all the rest.

"Greetings Uniter, my name is Demetrie, a descendent of Set, and I'm honored to meet you." Just the way that he looked at her brought a shiver up her spine and she couldn't throw off the mentality of his creepy smile.

The next person that was brought into her vision was a boy named Gale who was a descendent of Shu. Chloe noticed that he looked like he could be light on his feet, and she had a feeling that he would go far in the games. She glanced to the side and saw that she was almost done, but she felt her stomach tighten when she saw the Mai were next in line. Hector came forward first.

"Greetings Uniter, my name is Hector, a descendent of Basset, and I'm honored to meet you." He stepped back and it was Alek's turn. She never broke eye contact as she saw relative pain in his eyes. His kiss on her hand was different. It was slow, loving, and gentle. And in an instant it was over, he had moved back into the line, and she was forced to move on to the next one. Her eyes kept returning to him, so much in fact that she didn't really pay attention to many of the other introductions, the names she caught were Leo descendent of Tefnut, Greg descendent of Geb, and Jessie descendent of Ptah.

* * *

><p>It wasn't near till near the end of the night where Chloe was finally alone enough to dance because of obligations such as meeting the pride leaders. Her eyes searched for a certain Mai and she was afraid that he was still upset from their previous conversation. But her heart jumped when he made his way through the sea of people. He held out his hand and she nodded before taking his hand in hers as he swept her to the dance floor. The song So Close came on as Alek slide his arm around the small of her back and began to lead.<p>

"Hey," a smile found a way to his lips.

"Hey." She replied shyly.

"Alek"- Chloe began, but Alek cut her off.

"Chloe, just take in the moment," he instructed. She looked him straight in the eyes, and before she could help it, she blurted out,

"Take care of Kai."

"Chloe"-

"Please?" Her eyes searched his even when he spun her out.

"Alright." He whispered.

"You promise?"

"Yes, but may I ask why?" He questioned ever so slightly in a gentle tone.

"Because if you don't win, my next choice would be him." Alek cracked a smile.

"I'm your first choice?" Their pace slowed.

"Alek I"-

"May I cut in?" The two looked up to see Caleb hold out his hand. Alek nodded and stepped back releasing Chloe. Her eyes never left him and it hurt her to see him just give her up like that. Caleb started the dance, and Chloe took the time to take in some of his features, he had hazel eyes with a lighter blonde hair. He moved very elegantly on the dance floor, but even still, she would prefer to keep dancing with Alek. She caught sight of him every now and then while she was dancing. The song ended and the announcer got up on stage.

"Will all the contenders please report to the loading dock." Chloe's heart almost stopped, they were leaving. Her eyes scanned the crowd trying to find Alek, because she had to tell him how she felt before he left. Soon she didn't recognize any of the men that she had met earlier. Her Mai hearing picked up that all the men were in the loading dock on the plane. She ran off to a secluded area and felt her chest give way and tears streamed down her face. She wouldn't see them till in the arena. She was so close, and yet so far.


End file.
